Pour changer le cours du temps
by sucrette000
Summary: Hermione est la seul survivante de la Grande Guerre et avec l'aide de Dumbledore et du Professeur McGonagall, elle retourneras en 1979 à l'époque des Maraudeurs : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire . Ps: le prologue est mieux !
1. Prologue

**... Quand le monde sorcier n'existe plus ...**

" Il n'y avait plus rien ! "

" Une boucherie, voilà le mot ."

**... La seul personne à pouvoir le sauvé et une adolescente...**

**" **Vous êtes la seule personne encore vivant ."

" J'avais 17 ans, Sirius ! 17 ! "

" L'avenir, est entre vos mains Miss Granger . "

**... Qui devras se faire une place dans une autre époque...**

" Je suis sur que c'est une mangemorte. "

" Sirius ! "

" Sang-de-bourbe..."

**... Tout en poursuivant sa quête...**

Elle mumura " Trouver les horcruxes "

" Tu reviendras ? "

" Si je ne revient pas, c'est que je suis morte "

**... En retournant en période de guerre...**

" TOUS À COUVERTS ! "

" Il arrive, Voldemort arrive ..."

**... Suivez Hermione, dans une aventure extraordinaire... **

Il dit d'un ton charmeur " Salut, moi c'est Sirius . "

" J'ai besoin de la carte ."

" On t'as parlé de moi ? "

" Je dois le tuer ! "

**... Pleine de danger ...**

**" **Lily ! Derrière-toi ! "

" Tom, comme on se retrouve . "

" AVADA KEDAVRA ! "

" Dite-moi qu'elle s'en sortira ! "

**... D'humour...**

" Perver ! " mumure-t-elle

" J'ai entendue ! "

" Tortionnaire "

" Ça aussi, j'ai entendue . "

**... De secret ...**

" Cette fille est trop bizarre " .

" Que-ce-que tu nous cache. "

" Je ne peux rien te dire, tu ne comprend pas ! "

**... De dispute ...**

" Comment tu as pu me faire ça . "

" Tu est bien le digne fils de Black "

" Pour toi c'est Evans, Potter ! "

" Tu peux me traiter de tout, mais pas de lâche !"

**... Mais d'amour ...**

" J'ai besoin de toi . "

" Dit-le, s'il te plaît . "

" Je...Je t'aime ."

**... Retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur ...**

" Pour changer les choses ."

" Je me suis battu contre toi et tu as perdu, je ferais tout pour que celà reste comme tel . "

**... Sans presque aucune chance de revenir !**

" Je n'ai qu'une chance de revenir, il faut découvrir ce que c'est ! "

Et elle pensa " Ai-je envie de retourner en 1996 ? "

**Bienvenue au temps des Maraudeurs ! **


	2. Décision Importante

_* Dans la vie, les meilleurs choix sont souvent les plus difficiles à prendre : Vous pouvez fuir et vivre ou combattre et mourir ... *_

Une boucherie, voilà le mot qui définissait le plus la très célèbre école Poudlard en cette instant .Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sauf une lionne à la grande crinière touffu qui circuler entre les corps, on pouvait même voir de temp en temp une larme qui descendais de ses yeux pour ce perdre dans sa crinière. Puis, la lionne ne se trouva plus là. À sa place se trouver une jeune fille pleine de sang que ce soit sur ses vêtements ou son visage, de 17 ans tout-au-plus, Hermione Granger, reconnaisable, pleurai sur les corps sans vies de ses deux meilleurs amis puis elle leur ferma les paupières et toujours de sa marche lente et ses yeux pleins de larmes, elle continua d'avançer jusqu'a tombé sur le corp de la personne dont elle était amoureuse: Drago Malfoy, dont les traits était si tordu qu'on le distaingua a peine, après qu'il eu subit, il y a trois ou quatre heures de celà le baiser du détraqueur pour se faire ensuite piétiné en mourrant d'asphixie, la jeune fille cria encore et encore jusqu'a ne plus avoir de voix .

Puis dans tout ce chaos arriva un oiseau au plume merveilleux qui aurait du partir pour ne plus revenir depuis la mort de son maître: Albus Dumbledore .

- Fumseck, murmura la survivante.

Comme pour aquiscer l'oiseau hocha la tête et posa son bec dans les paumes de la jeune fille en détresse, puis celle-ci remarqua la grosse envelloppe accroché à la patte du phénix, elle en défit le noeud et commença à en déballer le contenue à même le sol, dans une grande mare de sang . Comme si je pouvais être plus sale, pensa-t-elle . Elle découvrit à l'intérieur une plume de phénix ainsi que deux lettres dont l'une lui était déstinée :

_Miss Granger _

_Si vous recevez cette lettre c'est que vous êtes la seule personne encore vivante ou humaine sur le champ de bataille que doit être l'école en cette instant. Moi-même et votre très cher professeur de métamorphose avont trouvé une solution à ce triste scénarii, prenez donc la plume de Fumseck et penser très fort à l'époque à laquelle vous voudriez atterir pour changer les choses, tuer Jedusor ainsi que ses horcruxes avant que ce massacre ne se fassent . Mais attention sachez qu'aucun retour en arrière n'est possible ou presque. _

_N'ayez pas pitié des morts Miss Granger, ayez plutôt pitié des vivants et par-dessus tout de ceux qui vivent sans amour ._

_Votre regretter, je l'éspère, directeur Albus Dumbledore ._

_PS: Donnez l'autre lettre au directeur du passé ._

Tout d'abord, Hermione pensa à retourner au temps de la septième année de Jedusor, mais hors Hagrid elle ne connaissait personne alors son choix se porta sur la dernière année d'étude des Maraudeurs . Elle prit alors l'envelloppe, la plume de Fumseck et la baguette de sureau qui était maintenant sienne et pensa très fort à l'année 1979 et là comme engoutit elle se sentit disparaître et avant de plonger dans le brouillard, elle aperçu une dernière fois le champs de bataille, le sol jonché de cadavre: défigurer,brulé, mort. Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, pour Ron, Ginny, Harry , les autres et Drago .

Et pendant qu'elle se trouvait dans le brouillard elle repensa aux dernière phrase d'Harry pendant lesquelles il lui donnait la baguette de sureau :

_-Prend la Mione' ! C'est ta baguette maintenant . Tu as désarmée Voldemort je l'ai tué._

_À ses mots un voile passa devant les yeux de son ami et elle répondit :_

_-Moi aussi j'ai tué, Harry tu ..._

_Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair vert frappa Harry: le survivant venait de ce faire tuer ._

_Et petit à petit elle vit tous ses amis tomber ._

La plupart des gens avait pensé que la mort de leur maître aurait arrétés les mangemorts mais ce fut tout le contraire, ils tombaient certes mais en emportant toujours un membre de l'Ordre, c'est comme ça que tout le monde fut perdu, tous avait baissait leur gardes et c'était la leurs erreurs la plus fatal : Ne jamais sous-estimez leur adverser ! Combien de fois elle l'avait-elle répeter à Harry et Ron puis la laissant sur cette dernière pensait le brouillard se dissipa,Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la grande salle, les conversations s'était imterropue, et, tous regarder cette jeune fille couverte de sang, d'entaille avec ses vêtements en haillon et ses yeux chocolats murmurer ses quelques paroles que tous entendirents :

- J'ai réussi. Professeur Dumbledore .

Puis elle s'évanouit ...


	3. Infirmerie et Explications !

" L'avenir nous tourmente, le passé nous retients, c'est pour ça que le présent nous échappe . "

-Gustave Flaubert

**Infirmerie et explication **

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla elle papillona des yeux bien trop éblouïe par tout ce blanc, elle essaya de s'asseoir mais une grande douleur la prit au ventre et elle se ralongea bien vite. Elle chercha la lettre destinée à Dumbledore et la trouva sur table de chevet posté à côté d'elle ainsi que la baguette sureau - sa baguette - elle ne la prit pas ce qui l'étonna elle-même mais dans ce Poudlard là elle se sentait bien et en sécurité - ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps...

Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant quand elle vit sa malade se réveiller , elle lui administra encore des soins pour le mal de tête et sa profonde entaille au ventre qui ne laissa qu'une grosse trace rougeâtre. Lorsqu'elle demanda si elle pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie et se prépara au cataclysme qui ne tarda pas :

- Sortir de l'infirmerie, sortir de MON infirmerie dans votre état , criait-elle, mais c'est de l'inconscience Miss ! Enfin résonner vous ...

Elle continua son sermon jusqu'a ce que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre laissant apparaître le directeur :

- À Pompom, je vois que notre malade est réveillée, pouvez-vous nous laisser , continua-t-il .

Elle sortit en marmonant quelques parole illigible sur la jeter de sa propre infirmerie, ou quelque chose comme celà .

- Fidèle à elle-même la Pomfresh , marmonna Hermione, puis consciente que Dumbledore l'avait entendu elle continua, vous devriez lire ça, dit-elle en tendant la lettre .

Il le fit et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses sourcils se fronçaient, ses yeux s'écarquillaient et ses rides se renforçaient.

- Bien , Miss Granger, je suis extrêmement triste pour vous sachez-le, mais si vous êtes ici c'est que notre avenir est bien sombre.

- J'étais la seule survivante professeur .

- Vous étiez en septième année, c'est celà, lui demanda-t-il en la regardant par dessus c'est lunette en demi lune .

- Exact.

- Bien vous commencerais demain .Venez avec moi nous allons dans mon bureau.

Hermione s'habilla vite et accompagna le professeur qu'il lui refit passer le test du choipeau .

- Hum... du savoir, une soif d'apprendre, mais du courage, oui je vois beaucoup de courage . Tu est vil et manipulatrice très bonne menteuse, Serpentard t'irai à merveille ainsi que Gryffondor...

C 'en était trop, Hermione intervint :

- Met moi à Serpentard et je te découpe en morceau, objet sacré ou non !

- Bien , je resterais sur le choix que j'ai fait à tes onze ans , Gryffondors .

À peine cria-t-il Gryffondors qu'Hermione se sentit complète, menacer le choipeau n'avait surement pas était la meilleure idée qu'elle aurait pu avoir mais rien que ce trouver en présence de Malfoy père la dégoutait et sent qu'elle ne puisse rien ni faire, des flashs vinrent t'a elle :

_Elle pleurait dans un cachot sale et humide ... la porte s'ouvre violement... elle croit voir Drago mais non c'est son père ... il sort sa baguette et d'un sort la met à nu ... ses mains parcoures sont corps et avec les dernières forces du désespoir, elle lui crache au visage ... sans même qu'elle ne sent rende compte elle crie ._

Elle ne pensait pas crier vraiment mais la vérité était bien là, elle était au sol, la tête entre les mains en hurlant comme une folle . Consciente de sa failesse, elle se releva et repeta la même phrase que depuis près d'un an : - Je ne serais pas faible, pas à cause d'eux ...

Lorsqu'il vit son élève se mettre à crier Dumbledore comprit vite, qu'Hermione avait vécu plus de choses que tout les sorciers réunis, pauvre enfant ...

- Miss Granger, nous devons parler de quelque formalité... Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Pour changer les choses Professeur, je veux tout changer , je tuerais Voldemort à cette époque.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, Miss Granger . Moi-même je n'ai pas réussi à le détruire, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, sauf votre respect, j'ai vécu bien plus de choses en sept que vous en toute une vie d'existence ! En première année j'ai failli mourir étouffé par une plante puis tuer par un échéquier géant et par des potions, ensuite mon ami Harry à sauver la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort . En deuxième année, j'ai découver que la chambre des Secrets de Serpentards enfermé un basilic et je me suis fait pétrifiée ! En troisième année nous avons sauvé le parrain d'Harry qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban, la quatrième année mon ami à participer Au tournoi des trois sorciers, pendant notre cinquième année nous avons du faire nous même les cours de DFCM si nous voulions combattre Voldemort qui était revenu et le parrain d'Harry et mort, lors de notre sixième année c'est vous qui êtes mort et les mangemorts ont pris le contrôle de château et l'année d'après nous avons chercher les Horcruxes et la guerre à éclater et je suis la seule survivant !

Elle pleurait maintenant et elle fit avec des sanglots dans la voix. Dumbledore soupira : cette jeune fille avait déjà bien trop vécu .

- Je comprend mais je ne peux pas voulait laisser faire ça .

- C'est pour le plus grand bien proffesseur !

- Vous êtes sur de vous ? soupira-t-il en comprenant son allusion à Grindewald

- Oui je le ferais, coute que coute même si pour celà, je dois y laisser la vie ! ( NdA : Cliché à souhait , I know )

- Bien et ensuite vous rentrerais chez vous ?

À la mention de chez elle Hermione s'empécha de verser quelques larmes . Elle n'avait plus de chez elle et ne pouvait pas rentrer,elle en ignorer la solution .

- Je crain ne jamais pouvoir rentrer chez moi Professeur ... Dans la lettre que vous m'avez donné vous disiez " _Mais attention sachez qu'aucun retour en arrière n'est possible ou presque. " ( voir chap.1)_

- Je ferais des recherches Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes donc à Gryffondors en Septième année. Quel niveau aviez-vous ?

D'habitude elle n'aimait pas se vanter mais bon ce n'était que la vérité :

- J'ai un très bon niveau, j'ai fait la guerre messieur .

Le directeur eu un sourire :

- D'accord , je vous présenterait dans une heure au dîner vous apartiendrait à l'école de Salem qui à récemment était attaquer, il n'y a qu'une dizaine de survivant. N'oubliez pas Miss Granger, l'avenir est entre vos mains ...

- Bien Proffeseur, aurevoir .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cette fille n'était pas normale, et ça, Sirius Black en était sur . Il en avait parlé au autres Maraudeurs dès que James l'eu rattraper .

_- J'ai réussi, Professeur Dumbledore..._

_Et elle s'évanouit . James fut le premier à réagir en la prenant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol ._

Une fille pleine de sang, ce n'était pas normal .

- Cette fille est bien trop bizarre, avais-je dit.

- Elle a juste transplaner pour arriver ici,avait dit Cornedrue.

- Aucun de vous n'a jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard : on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du chateau !

Si Evans se rajouter j'était cuit .

- Black à raison, elle n'est pas normal : pour arriver ici pleine de sang, il faut bien qu'elle est eu un gros problème . rajouta-t-elle pensive.

Pas tant que ça finalement .

- Je vais découvrir tout ça , dis-je quand Lili fut parti, foi de Maraudeur .

Quand Sirius Orion Black voulait découvrir quelle que chose il y arrivait, après ce n'était qu'une fille et personne ne lui résistait ! Il lui prometrait qu'il ne dirait rien et passerais du bon temps avec elle. Du gâteau, ce seras du gâteau, pensa-t-il .

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord ...

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la tour Gryffondor, la grosse dame était déjà en service :

- Reducto , prononça-t-elle .

Elle entra rapidement et se sentit tout de suite chez elle, enfin c'était une bien vaste notion c'est son futur-ancien chez elle !Elle monta à l'étage et arriva devant son ancien dortoir, le 3, le sien . Il y avait comme d'habitude cinq lit et un seul était occupé, c'était l'endroit au dormais Ginny avant . _Ginny !_

- Arrête Hermione ! dit-elle tout haut .

Elle se posa sur celui dans face visiblement Dumbledore avait tout prévu : des vêtements dans la penderie, une malle et un petit mot ... un petit mot ?

_Miss Granger, _

_Vous disposez de vos livres et de quelques affaires d'école . _

_Vous aurez mon coffre Gringotts à disposition pendant la sortie à Pré au Lard ._

_Bonne journée ._

_PS: voici votre baguette ._

Elle prit sa baguette et une chaleur érradia tout son corp. Elle regarda le réveil sur sa commode . Il était dix-neuf heures quinze pas besoins de se rendormirent pour un quart d'heure, alors elle attendit patiemment que la cloche sonne .

Hermione s'entraînait avec sa baguette lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Cinq, six , sept minutes plus tard elle descendit et se trouvant devant les portes de la grande salle, elle entendit Dumbledore l'annonçait:

- Et voici Miss Granger, qui arrive de Salem et qui à était répartis à Gryffondors dans l'après-midi . Elle nous arrive de Salem, je vous prierais de l'accueillir avec toute la joie dont vous seul savez faire preuve .

C'est sur ce moment qu'elle entra .

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes en chêne tout le monde fut attiré par elle, tous essayé de lui trouver des blessures de guerre et tout le monde vit l'entaille qui partait du bas de son oreille jusqu'a la base de son cou, mais Sirius Black, lui, la trouvait étrange par sa marche : féline et pourtant il se dit qu'elle portait le poid du monde sur ses épaules mais Sirius était un fin observateur comme James - son meilleur ami - mais lui c'était pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas et deux détail super invisible pour le reste de la salle lui sautèrent aux yeux, sa baguette rangeait dans sa poche : il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu chez lui dans un vieux grimoire ainsi que son bandage blanc sur sur son avant-bras gauche là où se trouve chez certain la marque des ténèbres, le signe de Lord Voldemort.

Mangemorte, cria l'esprit de Sirius, Mangemorte et avec sa petite réflexion intérieur, il ne vit pas la nouvelle s'asseoir, il ne vit pas la table de Gryffondor l'applaudirent et il ne vit pas venir le coup de coude de James dans ses côtes :

- Elle est pas mal la nouvelle ?

- Ouai, mais elle est bizarre ...

- Elle à survécu à la guerre Patmol !

Il haussa les épaules et ils finirent de manger puis Sirius se dit qu'il allait commencer son plan " je découvre si la nouvelle est une mangemorte ! " il avança jusqu'a elle ce qui provoqua quelques gloussement qui enervèrent Hermione au plus haut point et lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, Hermione pû constater qu'il était vraiment très beau, il dit d'un ton charmeur :

- Salut, moi c'est Sirius Black .

- Sirius Black, le Sirius .

- On t'as parlé de moi, fit-il en pensant à sa réputation .

Et ainsi tous purent entendre la réponse d'Hermione plus qu'ironique et énervante :

- Non .

- On se reverra Granger, ne joue pas au plus fort avec moi .

- Quoi tu as peur de perdre ...

Bien quelle se soit levée elle entendit les rires des Serpentards ainsi que les pouffements des garçons d'autres maison et sentit les regards noir de la plupart des filles de la salle puis surpassant tout ce chaos la voix de Sirius :

- Lâche !

Elle revint à la vitesse d'un éclair en se plantant devant lui :

- Tu peux ma traiter de toi mais pas de lâche ! Tu ne me connais pas Black, tu ne connais rien de moi .

Elle partit à la tour Gryffondors ayant juste envie de dormir, elle rencontrerais Lili Evans plus tard .

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O00O00O00O0O0O00O00O0OO00OO0O0

Hey ! Salut tout le monde, je vous dit merci pour les rewiews que vous avez envoyé :)

Je voulais savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre, trop long ? trop court ? trop nul ? trop drôle ?

Si vous voulez me dire des trucs rewiwer ou MP et si vous faîte des voyages temporels du même genre dites moi :)

Bisous


	4. Note Problème d'ordi

Hey, tout le monde ! Alors je devais vous mettre le chapitre demain mais mon ordi m'ass laché je suis sur celui de ma sister et je ne pourrais pas poster avant qu'on me rende mon ordi ... au secours !

Voilà, Gros bisous et désolée :)

Clara


End file.
